Waiting for a Chance
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: A birthday Fanfic for my dear friend Dawn to Dusk Makes a Day. Has three main pairings in it; Raven x New Dark Magic Student, Lizzie x Daring and Kitty x New Student from Wonderland. Hope you enjoy!


Waiting for a chance

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or and their characters.**

 **AN: This is a birthday fanfic for my dear friend** **Dawn to Dusk Makes a Day** **(AKA, Megapop, Aurora767, RisingoftheDawn456, hope she doesn't change her name again!) Okay, this fanfic has a couple pairings, so these are the pairings: Raven x New dark magic student, Lizzie x Daring and Kitty x New student from Wonderland! Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot! PS This story might be bumpy and a bit chaotic... I'm more of an Raven x Dexter person, but since this is an Birthday fanfic, they have to separate, for now...**

 **Apple's POV**

"Raven calm down!" I yell trying to get my friend to stop destroying everything in her path.

" I have to get my mother back! Headmaster Grimm thinks he can just take her away from me?! So stay out my way Apple! I'm tired of holding myself back! I. Want. To. Be. Who. I. Am! Get it?!" she yells back

I am shocked, all this time, I thought Raven wanted to be good, a Royal. But that was all a lie? I don't know how to react, so I after Raven.

"I told you to stay out of my WAY!" she yells and pushes me back with her dark magic, and I lay there, on the ground. I'm helpless, I guess right now I can officially say, I'm not feeling just right...

 **Raven's POV**

Why can't Apple just stay out of my way?! I blast another building, that felt nice. People screaming, music to my ears.

I make my way to HeadMaster Grimm's office, where my mother is, trapped in a mirror.

"Headmaster Grriiiimmmm!" I say in a sing song voice "I know you're in here! Where are you? I see you've taken my mother's mirror with you..."

I blast his desk up into pieces, and there he is, curled up beside my mother, who was in a mirror.

"Hello Raven..." the mirror says

"Mother" I say back.

Then I smirk and pick up the mirror with telepathy, then, I thrust my hand that's not holding the mirror and the glass shatters.

Swirls of dark magic comes out, and my mother materializes.

"Long time no see, Raven"

 **Cheren's POV**

I'm Cheren Diamonds. Son of the queen of diamonds. Okay, my first impression of Ever After High, was not the best.

The first thing I saw was the daughter of the Evil Queen on an rampage, destroying literally everything.

The last memory I had of her before that, was that she unlocked the path between Wonderland and EAH. She seemed nice back then...

I found out I was dorm mates with Alistair, me old friend.

When I entered our dorm, there was a huge surprise, everyone from Wonderland was there! I guess the girls had a special exception for this one time to enter the boys dorm hall.

I said hi to: Alistair, Maddy and her father, Lizzie, Bunny, and Kitty.

As usual, Kitty pulls a prank on me. She asks me to sit down on a chair, so I do.

Then she starts giggling, nothing's ever good when she giggles.

So, I stand up and look at my chair, melted chocolate. Great, now I have a giant brown spot on my white pants...

Everyone laughs "Your mother won't be very happy if she finds out you soiled your pants" Lizzie says.

Everyone leaves except for Kitty and Alistair.

Kitty runs up to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before she leaves.

I blush and go to the bathroom to change my pants. When I come back out Alistair asks me a question anyone would ask- "How was your ride here?"

"It was good, there was this other boy with me, he went by the name of Kai Shadows..." I say

 **Kai's POV**

My full name is Kai Curtis Uriah Xavier Daniel Shadows. Long name right? Don't ask about it. My mother? Why she is the magnificent Maleficent.

I got some powers from her, they're wonderful!

When I first arrived here, I saw the most wonderful thing in the world, the daughter of the evil queen destroying the campus with her dark magic. It was quite a sight, she was very strong and knew how to use her powers very well. I like her now.

I get to my dorm room, lucky me, I have it all to myself. I set out my things. The room is black, like I asked.

I find my Mirror Phone and phone my mother to tell her I'm here.

~·~

The next morning I wake up, get dressed and take a walk around the campus.

I hear screaming and people, boy, did that sound nice.

I finally see what people are screaming about, there, in the middle of the square by the water fountain in the Evil Queen herself and her daughter. They look like they're looking for someone.

Then they see me. I feel myself get pulled up with some sort of force, a bit painful at the same time.

When I feel I'm on solid ground again, I open my eyes.

I see the Evil Queen and her daughter. Their powers were so strong, strong enough that I could almost feel them fly around us.

"I've heard a lot about you little boy, I'm very close friends with your mother if you don't know" the Evil Queen says.

I never knew my mother was friends with her. But no surprise there, Maleficent, Evil Queen, they must have crossed paths at some point.

Before I can say anything else, she says "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Raven."

"Hey, nice to meet you, and you are?" she says

"Oh, I'm Kai Shadows, son of Maleficent" I say, what a generic response.

"I haven't seen your mother in ages! That terrible Grimm kept me locked in that mirror, only able to look at people, I couldn't even speak to my dear Raven!" she says, rubbing her daughters shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that mother, it's embarrassing." Raven mumbles, but loud enough that I can hear.

"Okay, young man, show us what you can do with your powers" The Evil Queen says

Then, they both raise their hands, in the middle of the chaos, all the people running and screaming, I can make out blocks of cement, chairs and other items flying at me.

I quickly destroy them all. The Evil Queen and Raven look impressed. But then Raven smirks, and takes control of my test. Her mother does nothing as tables, bricks, swords, shoes, spears, signs and garbage dumps get thrown at me.

I try my best to deflect it all, but then, using my powers so much, make me a little tired out. As one last spear comes flying at me. I raise my hand at it and wait for the pain to come. But it never does.

I look up and see that Raven had stopped the spear, just before it hit me.

"I guess that concludes our little test" Raven says, then she lets the spear drop and it make a big clattering sound.

I notice everyone that was in the square is now gone. It's deserted here.

Her mom disappears, or maybe teleported somewhere. Then, I turn to Raven, she snaps both of her hands and everything around us turned from it's destructive state, to back to normal.

Then she winks at me and says "I guess I'll see you later Kai" then she walks away.

I just stand there in the middle of the square, by myself, dumbfounded, and have a blush dusted on my cheeks.

 **Daring's POV**

Okay, from my dorm room, I was watching Raven, her mom and this new kid have a thingy going on the the main square.

I was also thinking about me and Apple's relationship. How she doesn't really belong to anyone. But then I think back to my "date" with Lizzie and blush.

Why do I keep on thinking about that?! According to Apple, we were meant to be together forever after... But thanks to Raven, I can choose my own destiny now.

I get up and take a walk, great, I run into Apple.

"Daring! I was looking for you!" she says in her always cheery voice, I swear it will kill a bird one day.

"Hello, Apple" I reply

"I have something to tell you" she says lowering her voice

"What is it?" I ask

"You know how I said we would be together forever after? Well I don't think that would work now..." she says, still in a hushed tone

"Why won't that work?" I say, hiding my excitement.

"Well, you see, I might kinda like, ummm, uhhh, how do I say this?" she says.

"Just tell me" I say

"Okay, I like Sparrow" she blurts out, but quietly enough that no one else can hear.

"Okay, then, I was going to tell you that I like Lizzie, but please don't tell anyone!" I whisper yell.

"I'll keep yours if you'll keep mine, deal?" she says

"Deal" I say and then we separate and take our own paths...

 **Cheren's POV**

All I've had on my mind lately was Kitty, but why?

So I ask my most trusted friend, Alistair Wonder.

"My friend Cheren, it looks like you have a crush on Kitty" he says patting me on the back, like a man would do.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I'm more confused than all of Wonderland combined.

"I mean, you like Kitty" he says chuckling

"Wait, I like Kitty?" I say still confused

"Yup"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Do I really like Kitty?"

"Seems so man"

"That can't be possible"

"Well, now it is"

"This isn't right! Why is this happening to me?!"

"Yo, dude, I'm just going to stop cause this could last forever after."

"HELP ME LORD ALISTAIR WONDER THE GREATEST OF THE GREAT!"

"..."

"Well you're a lot of help"

 **Lizzie's POV**

Something hasn't been just right, as Blondie would say.

The problem isn't me saying "OFF WITH YOU HEAD!" anymore, it's something else I just can't put my finger on...

Then, I finally figure it out.

Boys.

Boys, boys, boys.

They're always a problem in a girl's life.

I can't figure out why this is bothering me though…

So, I just continue life and get my stuff ready for my classes. As I start walking down the school halls, I see Daring. Okay, now I found my problem.

Daring Charming, heart throb of Ever After, the person who I had my first "Date" with, and _Apple's boyfriend._

I scold myself for thinking that. Daring is Apple's and Apple is Daring's.

"Hey, Lizzy, can I uh, talk to you for a bit?" Daring says, while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure" I say and follow him out to the balcony

We sit down on the bench and then I ask "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Okay, how do I put this..." he starts then he says quickly "OkayLizzieIreallylikeyouandIdidforalongtimenowandAppleisokaywithitcauseshelikessomeoneelsetooandit'sokayifyoudon'thavefeelingsforme!"

"Beg a Pardon?" I say, cause he can sure talk as fast as Cerise can run.

"..." he says nothing

Then I try to process the words I understood: Lizzie, Like, you, long time, Apple, okay, likes someone, feelings, me.

Then all the puzzle pieces come together, Daring likes me and Apple is okay with it because she likes another person and it was all really a confession and it's okay if I don't like him back.

"Of course I like you Daring" I say and give him a hug.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lizzie Hearts?" he asks, with his face as red as an apple. (No pun intended)

"Of course I will!" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek as sweet as Ginger Breadhouse's baked sweets.

 **-Lizzie x Daring finished-**

 **Kai's POV**

Daniel Shadows: A quiet nerdy shy man

Xavier Daniel Shadows: Smart, Cunning man

Uriah Xavier Daniel Shadows: A dare devil, and stunts man

Curtis Uriah Xavier Daniel Shadows: A trickster, prankster and Most Wanted in his town, a Dark Matter Scientist

Then there's me, Kai Curtis Uriah Xavier Daniel Shadows: Dark Magic Keeper.

I don't know what I'll name my son, if I ever have one. Maybe Evan, Theo, Pat or Glenn. If I have a daughter maybe: Elisa, Kumi, Darla or Geneva, no one in my family line has had a daughter yet, and since it'll be a girl, the line of middle names would be ruined.

But who would I be with? She must posses Dark Magic to continue the powers to the child... Well, there's only one girl I know of; Raven Queen.

~·~

I talk to her mom about my situation and how my mom says I have to get married and blah blah blah...

Thankfully, the Evil Queen Excepted Me.

~·~

I finally have the guts to ask Raven out, well after three months.

I text her on her mirror phone and tell her to meet in the Enchanted Forest Entrance.

~·~

When she arrives, we take a little walk.

Then, I have the guts to confess to her and say "Raven, you're the darkest girl I've ever met and you'd make me the happiest guy forever after if you would be my girlfriend"

"Kai..." she starts

"It's okay if you don't like me back" I say and turn around and start walking away

Then Raven grabs my hand and says "Kai, I'd love to be your girlfriend" and hugs me like Lizzie would to Daring

 **-Raven x New Dark Magic Student finished-**

 **Kitty's POV**

I've been thinking about Cheren lately, how I might like him...

 **Cheren's POV**

I finally am ready to ask Kitty out, Alistair has confirmed with me many times, that I like Kitty.

In the last couple months, Apple and Sparrow, Lizzie and Daring, Raven and Kai, Alistair and Bunny, and Dexter and Cupid have gotten together.

So now, I think I should finally ask Kitty out.

~·~

I'm walking down the halls and then I see Kitty. I call her other and we have a nice chat, I am surprised she hasn't set a prank on me, yet.

Then, I decide to ask her out, now. "Kitty, would you like to go to the Wonderland Grove with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, should we call it a date?" she says

"Okay then, a date" I say

"See you tomorrow!" Kitty says and gives me a quick kiss and the cheek, then skips down the halls...

 **\- Kitty x New Student from Wonderland finished-**

 **Sorry this took soo long! And I think the ending kinda sucked... :( Well, I'll continue my other story, The Sword Painter and thank you everyone who read the whole thing! Please Comment, review and send me any requests. Happy Birthday** **Dawn to Dusk Makes a Day** **!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
